Lost Memories
by MysteriousSaiyaGirl
Summary: Somehow Vegeta has managed to lose his memories. He must get them back!


Disclaimer: Shamefully enough I don't own any of the characters that will pop by in this story, they all belong to Akira Toriyama. Bastard...--'

Author's note: This is the renewed version of my first fanfic in actual proper spelling. Enjoy, hopefully.

**Lost Memories**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Vegeta fell down to the ground of the gravity room, losing his consciousness immediately. Bulma was walking toward the gravity room; she was going to bring Vegeta his lunch, as he had demanded. She opened the door, expecting that Vegeta would come right away and grab the food out of her hands. Instead of that she saw Vegeta lying on the stone floor, unconscious. She let the food slip out of her hands. She wanted to go to Vegeta, but couldn't. The gravity was standing on 1000 times Earth's normal gravity.

With that amount of gravity he's overtraining himself, he's just asking for trouble!

She walked back to the house were she put the gravity to normal again with the computer.

"Trunks, your father has managed to overstrain himself again! Can you help me to get him to his room?!"

"'Kay mom, coming!"

Trunks ran down the stairs with Bra behind him.

Somewhat later...

"He's in bed; can I go to Goten now?"

"Sure honey."

And Trunks ran out of the house.

Bra: "How long do you think dad has to stay in bed, mom?"

"I can't say that for sure, but I think 2 or 3 weeks. Not that he's going to listen to me and stay in bed, but I always can put out the gravity machine!"

An hour later Vegeta woke up. Bulma was standing next to his bed. Vegeta surveyed his surroundings. Then he asked:

"Who am I, who are you and where am I?"

Bulma flinched at Vegeta's words.

He lost his memories? No, this can't be...

"Don't you know??? You are Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, my husband, the father of Trunks and Bra, I'm Bulma, you're wife and you are at Capsule Corporation. You live here!!!"

Tears streamed down Bulma's cheeks as she ran out of the room, devastated.

This is not fair, I don't even know what my personality is like, I don't know anything about my own life!!!

Bra heard Bulma cry and walked towards here.

"What's the matter?"

"Your father, he, he lost his memories! He doesn't know who he is or who we are... Not even what Saiyans are..."

"No, that can't be!"

The tiny version of Bulma stamped towards Vegeta's room, struck by disbelief.

"Daddy, did you really lose your memories? Mom's just babbling right? You still know what a Saiyan is right?"

"I'm sorry, but I truly don't know... I do know that I'm the prince of them, but that Bulma person told me that..."

"Dad, does the name Kakarot mean anything to you?!!!"

"No, who is that?"

"Try to remember, TRY TO REMEMBER!!!!"

Bra started crying as well.

"Please try to remember. You must try to remember something by everything somebody is saying, it's the only way to get your memories back! Promise that you will, PROMISE ME!"

"I promise."

Bra left the room after Vegeta had promised.

Kakarot, who is that? The name sounds rather familiar, but I don't know who it is! Wait a sec, I know! He's a Saiyan like me, only a lower class, and they call him Goku!!! But who is he for me, a friend, a rival or an enemy?

Vegeta started to memorize things, but he was still far from remembering all.

Meanwhile, Bulma was calling everyone except Master Roshi, and asked them to come over and help Vegeta with the process of getting his memories back. Everyone wanted to come. Some, like Yamcha and Tien for example, just wanted to see Vegeta suffering, but the most really wanted to help him.

Bulma waited 'till everyone was at Capsule Corp and then took them to Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, did you know you were the prince of losers?!!!"

"How dare you Yamcha!!! Don't make use of the point that he's lost his memories!!! You know very well that he's the prince of Saiyans," Bulma shouted angrily, hovering above Yamcha with an extremely dangerous look on her face.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

"You're Bulma's ex-boyfriend, aren't you?!!!! You're pathetic..."

"You memorized me way to fast!"

Bulma grinned.

Bra: "How about saying our names, maybe that'll help him to memorize us and events from the past."

Goku: "Yeah, great idea!"

So they did. They also told Vegeta; which races they where, which aliens they'd fought and how they did that. Vegeta started to get a lot of memories back thanks to that, but of course not all! They went downstairs to eat and drink something, and left Vegeta alone with memories lunging at him like mad.

Who is that Frieza guy? I can't remember him. Kakarot said that I unfortunately grew up with that guy on his spaceship. That he made me go to the bad side, and that I started to get to the good side on Namek. I want to remember...

Bulma: Why did this happen? It's not fair! Vegeta, please remember everything! Just remember!

Vegeta: "Lord Frieza, Planet Simtin has surrendered in just 4 days." Frieza: "You needed JUST 4 days to get them to surrender?!!!! One tiny little day would've been enough time for me to get them to do so!" Zarbon: "What more can you expect, from a monkey?!" HAHAHAHAHA

"I can remember Frieza now... He destroyed my home planet, my father! He promised me he wouldn't kill my father if I did anything he said, I did, but he murdered my father anyway! I remember anything about him now," Vegeta whispered to himself, his voice shivering with bottled up anger.

A week later...

Vegeta remembered everything!!!!!

His terrible youth, the fights he had in his life, the Z-Warriors, everything. Everything, except the times of love he had shared with Bulma...

He knew he loved her and cared for her, but he also knew Bulma would be really hurt if he never would remember the times of love they al ready had went through!

He kept trying to remember, his attention was going to remembering that only, but without success.

When night came Vegeta dreamt. In his dream he remembered, he remembered their times of love! Round 1 o' clock in the morning Vegeta woke up. He put on the lights and walked to the desk in his room. He opened a draw from the desk, and took a key out of it. The key had been hidden in a fake book.

With the key he opened another draw from the desk that was closed. There was a ring in that draw. He took the ring and walked toward Bulma's room. He got in and put the ring on Bulma's finger, extremely carefully, he didn't want to wake her.

He returned to his own room and moved his tired body into bed.

The next morning...

Bulma discovered a beautiful golden ring with a diamond on her finger. There was writing on it: Rougeria was carved on the left side of the diamond and Cintus on the right. Then she noticed that she could open the diamond. She did and she saw Vegeta's name standing there. Vegeta must have given her this ring, and the writings on it were Saiyan.

He probably put it on her finger at night while she was asleep. She noticed that Vegeta was about to go downstairs.

"Vegeta, wait, come here!"

Vegeta stopped in the middle of movement, turned and walked toward her.

"Yeah?"

"You gave me this ring, didn't you?"

"Possibly," he replied, avoiding her question.

"What do the writings mean?"

Sighing, Vegeta gave in.

"They mean: 'I love you and always will be yours.' I let the ring make for you the day before I lost my memories," he explained, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks, his head down.

"Oh Vegeta, thank you so much!" Bulma called out, hugging him instantly, making her husband wince in shock. She giggled at his reaction and then moved closer. He abandoned his resistance, and then they shared a kiss of passion and innocent love.


End file.
